


Firsthand Service

by MadScientific



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, F/M, Genital Piercing, Masochism, Masochist Andrei, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, PIV, Piercing As Kink, Trans Woman Gimble, Transition Via Tzimisce Body Modification, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/pseuds/MadScientific
Summary: Gimble isn't a sadist, but she loves giving people pleasure. Andrei can fleshcraft anything, but being given piercings the legitimate way is a whole other thing entirely. Sex, of course, ensues, and Andrei can do some truly incredible things with his hands...
Relationships: Andrei/Stanley Gimble
Kudos: 2





	Firsthand Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/gifts).



> As a note, fleshcrafting customization to a vagina and the sensations thereof is treated as erotic/a kink in this one!

Stanley Gimble was no sadist—sexually or otherwise. Yes, she'd chopped McGee up, but he'd been under anaesthesia for the removal of his leg and then dead for the rest of it, so that hadn't caused him any pain. And she'd cut off Carson's finger while he was still conscious, but that had made her feel kind of queasy and she'd retreated soon after; it was so unpleasant when someone was screaming! Very different from surgery; surgery wasn't about and did not, ideally, include pain.

But she did love giving people pleasure, in all its forms. From the smile that came with a joke to the euphoria of one's body finally being the way it was supposed to, her sociability was far from an act, she was very much a people person. And sexual pleasure was something she loved giving as much as receiving, with the people she was interested in that sort of thing with.

And with Andrei, she was very much interested. And he had expressed interest in a... very _particular_ kind of pain. And since she was pleased to give him pleasure even in that form, she had agreed.

"You're being incredibly distracting, you know!" Gimble chided, voice wavering as Andrei rolled her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. He wasn't just teasing her; the little tugs seemed designed to test her sensitivity, his fingers manipulating nerve endings with fleshcrafting as well as ardor. Her nipples had always been pleasantly sensitive, but Andrei had made her cum from nipple-play alone once, both of them fully dressed otherwise, due to the ways he could craft her body to respond to stimulus.

He could, she reflected, say the same of her, of course. She pushed the second piercing needle through his nipple, carefully, and just like with the first she could feel him trying not to arch. The groan he gave was almost leonine, and one of his nails pressed against her nipple in a way that made her yelp.

He immediately let go—funnily enough, she supposed, when she had a needle currently right through his own nipple, but she did adore him for it. "Are you—?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine! I did like that," she admitted. "But thank you for asking. Hands off for a moment, I really should watch what I'm doing..."

Andrei obediently kept his hands off her for the time being, watching as she slipped the piercing through the hollow center of the needle. They were both nude, and while Andrei had been very gracious and kept his hands to her upper body only, the temptation to rub herself against his cock or even take it into her had been great. Even with just the first piercing he had stiffened, and she knew she was ready for him—not only physically! Mentally and emotionally as well.

But she had a job she had agreed to do, and she focused. She slowly removed the needle, enjoying the way he hissed at the sensation, not at the pain in it but the thick pleasure she could hear alongside the pain.

"I can tell I'm getting under your skin," she joked, and he groaned in an entirely different way.

"Merciless creature..." he rumbled, but fondly.

"You always _needle_ me for my wordplay," she faux-complained, and he reached up then to put his hand over her mouth, firmly.

"Stop."

She laughed, the sound muffled, the look in his eyes making her heart sing. He hadn't spoken of love and neither had she—it felt almost dangerous somehow, the fierceness of the emotion too hot to touch barehanded—but at the same time it went unspoken between them in a way that she hoped was as obvious to him as it was to her.

She dropped the needle on the tray beside them, then pulled away. He let her do so, dropping his hand as she slid out of his lap. He watched her kneel between his legs with his eyes intent, molten orange; she knew that if the lights were dim they'd practically be glowing. He was...

"You are beautiful," Andrei said. "No more so than when you put yourself to a purpose."

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you," Gimble confessed, tickled by the coincidence. "Now then! About said purpose." She removed her gloves, then picked up another pair from the tray, putting the fresh pair on. The unused sterilized needles were in a little cup, easily differentiated from those that had been discarded. She'd started with a dozen in total, though she wasn't set on using all of them. Better to have more than you needed, in her estimation!

"Normally I'd put a little rubbing alcohol on, but I suppose that isn't necessary with you," Gimble admitted, and Andrei chuckled.

"I will get no infections from this process, darling one."

She beamed at him. "I love it when you call me that! And I did think as much. I sterilized these anyway; better safe than sorry. But I suppose I can just get on with it!"

She took hold of his penis, to get it in the right position; often he didn't have anything that resembled actual human genitalia, but this time he'd gone with something that was more familiar to her in a medical sense. She looked forward into figuring out how to best pierce a tentacle, in future! As it was, she very much wanted to put her mouth on him, but resisted the urge and just held his dick in the position she needed it instead.

Pushing the needle through this time _did_ make him arch, spine curving with the force of the sensation. The strangled sound he made didn't sound like he found it _terribly_ pleasant, but she felt his dick twitch in her hand, and stopping right now with a needle partway through the skin of his penis wouldn't be best anyway. She slid it through, then paused, looking up at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Marvelous," he groaned, and his hands went to her hair, threading fingers through it. She breathed in shakily, licking her lips. "The piercing?"

"Ah. Yes." She reached over to pick up one of the barbell piercings as well, taking off one of the balls and slipping the piercing through the needle. "I told you you were distracting. Are you going to want more than one?"

"Yes." He softened, realizing she was checking in each step of the way, and stroked at her hair with one of his hands like he was soothing a treasured pet. "You needn't worry. I won't keep quiet if I am unhappy."

She agreed, taking him at his word on that and finishing up with this particular piercing, then moving onto the next one. Then the next. During each he made sounds, from strangled groans to delighted growls as he almost seemed to acclimate to the sensation, and she shifted on her knees between his legs, uncomfortable in the best way. After the third piercing she gave into temptation and wrapped his dick carefully in her hand, leaning forward to take the head of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

His hand tightened in her hair with a startled grip, and she pulled off again almost immediately with a gasp, the little jolt of pain seeming to shoot all the way through her from her scalp to her cunt.

"Not yet," he decided shakily. "I wouldn't last long for you."

"That would be its own reward," she noted, and his hands went from her hair to her cheeks, fondly cupping her face and stroking her cheekbones.

"You are exquisite," he informed her. "But what I mean is that I would like to last for you. Give me a moment." She watched with interest as he reached between his legs with his own hands, not stimulating himself but doing something fleshcraft-related, she was sure. She had a feeling she knew what it was, though it was subtle and unseen. He had done it to her several times, after all.

"That's quite the gift you're giving me," she observed with understated delight.

"You may do what you like," he said, so indulgent. This time he leaned back on one hand, the other going back into her hair to cradle the back of her head.

She wasted no time in doing so, moving on to the fourth piercing and then, after the piercing was in and while she was still carefully pulling the needle out, sucking on the head of his cock again; the sounds he made this time were unmistakably ones of pleasure, and after she'd discarded that needle she just took a minute to rub and squeeze at his testicles and perenium, which he seemed delighted by.

She was more than a little delighted herself, and Andrei noticed the way she was squirming, the hand that had been on the bed going under her chin as soon as she'd pulled off his cock again, tilting her head up to look at him. "You're only prolonging your own torture," he noted. "You will be the first to test these piercings, when you have finished. Yet you stop before you're even halfway through..."

"I didn't expect you would want all ten of them," Gimble admitted.

Andrei chuckled, slipping his fingers gently down her throat. She fought back a groan; touches to her neck had been thoroughly eroticized by her time with him, how thoroughly entwined blood-sharing and lovemaking had become. "I want all that you have the patience for."

"Well!" she said. _"Not_ ten, then."

In the end she got through two more, then gave in. She removed her gloves and the moment she was back in his lap he kissed her, ran his hands over her back, warm and affectionate and passionate, and she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes blissfully. Then his hands were back on her breasts, his fingers back on her nipples, and she gasped.

"Oh my," she said. "I'd almost forgotten."

"I didn't," he informed her, and this time when his nail pinched at her nipple it was careful and purposeful. This time, too, she let herself arch, and the satisfied noise he made was almost maddening. "Allow me to sculpt you to fit me, darling one?"

She had a feeling he'd repeated that particular pet name because she'd specifically said she loved it. She would have said yes in any case; she absolutely loved how it felt when he did that, physically and mentally. "Of course! Please do."

He kissed her forehead then, sweetly, and urged her to get up on her knees, straddling his lap rather than just sitting in it. One hand went to her hips, to keep her still, and the other between her legs, slipping fingers up inside her. She gasped at the sensation, then moaned outright as the sensations only strengthened in intensity—and in bliss. Andrei was fully capable of keeping her from cumming, of course, as he had himself, but instead he seemed to encourage it, lighting her nerve endings on fire as he had with her nipples, and he didn't seem anywhere near done reshaping her when she came. He let her ride his fingers patiently, squeezing her hip with warm affection, then just got right back to work.

The overstimulation was exquisite; he grunted, pleased, when her nails dug into his back. "It will not feel unpleasant for you," he murmured, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck—something he would not allow many others, and even as dull as kine teeth were it expressed a lot of trust in her—"however many times you reach your peak."

This would certainly not be the first time they had marathon sex; not the first time Andrei made her cum over and over again, nor the first time they'd both spent hours bringing each other to orgasm. It still made her shiver in anticipation, though of course that was followed up by her shuddering from the way he rubbed at the walls of her cunt, making her just the right size and shape for him, so it might not be obvious. She decided to encourage out loud just in case. "I truly can't wait. I think—oh! I think I'm going to— come again before you're inside me, at this rate."

She didn't quite, though it was close; he pulled his fingers out carefully once he was finished, though he could have brought her off easily by fingerfucking her for a few more seconds. Instead he took about half a minute to tease her, rubbing his fingers unnecessarily over her swollen pussy lips, fattening them a little and basically just stroking at her until she whined. She couldn't even tell if he was making her more sensitive there or if she was just incredibly aroused!

Either way, she was rocking her hips, trying to rub against his hand, and he laughed quietly, pulling his hand away to suck his fingers clean. "As addictive as any vitae," he informed her, voice and expression quite serious, but his eyes danced in a way that told her he was teasing her.

"That would explain a few things," she teased back, but did so even as she took his dick in her hands, causing him to huff in reaction to that more than from amusement. "—Are you healed?"

"Yes." Andei's hands went to her hips again, both of them this time, though instead of moving her in any way he just rested them there lightly. "Take me into you. Tell me how it feels."

It was funny, the way even sex was sometimes phrased in ways that reminded Gimble of the way they shared blood. Once a month she did take Andrei's blood into her, after all, and it felt absolutely wonderful even besides that they were usually fucking either while, before, or right after it happened. Of course, she reflected, she took him into her in _this_ way much more often than once a month. And vice-versa!

And there was no blood involved now, though if Andrei bit her during all of this she wouldn't mind at all. He didn't, though, watching her with narrowed fiery eyes as she lined him up and lowered herself onto him, breath catching as the head of his cock popped inside her. She outright twitched in surprise as the first of his piercings slipped inside her as well, rubbing against her inner wall, and paused a moment, eyes widening slightly. "Oh!"

He watched her with lazy, indulgent pleasure. "Good, I hope."

"I think I'm going to like this very much." She carefully kept going, taking him in farther, but as much care and patience as she tried to have she came again before he was even all the way inside her, hips abruptly jerking and her cunt squeezing and milking around him. He groaned, the sound only encouraging her, and she whimpered as he firmed his grip on her hips and pulled her the rest of the way onto him even as she shuddered with her orgasm.

"Good Lord," she said weakly, resting relaxed against him as she came down from _that_ high, fully seated on his cock and breath coming ragged and quick. "I hope you remembered to give yourself your own ability to orgasm back."

"I did." He assured her, "But I would enjoy myself even if I could not."

"I'm sure you would!" She squirmed her hips purposefully, moaning even as he did and luxuriating in the sound. "But I do want to know how those piercings make things feel for _you."_ As well as for herself. That particular test had already proven very successful!

His hands went around to squeeze her ass, and wordlessly, he lifted her up. He was incredibly strong, as all Kindred seemed to be, and had never had a problem manhandling her, which she very much loved; she gasped at how easily he moved her and the way it felt both, the both of them perfectly sized so that he filled every inch of her and his new piercings rubbing against her in all the right ways. From the way his expression flickered, he was enjoying the way they felt as well.

She started up an eager rhythm herself, riding him with long, purposeful strokes, not pulling off far enough so that she could keep most of his piercings inside and taking him back in again completely. After that first time lifting her, Andrei just squeezed and stroked at her ass, then raked his claws teasingly over her, not enough to break skin but enough to sting lightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she gasped, moving more urgently, and he groaned in response. "Are you enjoying them?"

"More than I had imagined," he admitted. "We must do this again."

"Would you be willing to do piercings for me?" It almost tickled her to ask; Andrei had removed her limbs before, multiple times! But that was a different thing, and Gimble knew that enjoying one thing wasn't permission for another, no matter how similar they may seem or if one seemed 'less extreme'.

"Willing and happy." He reached between them and started playing with her clit as she rocked on him, and he didn't have to do anything to set her nerve endings _there_ on fire. He let her set the pace and fuck herself on him, as her moaning steadily increased in frequency and desperation, his other hand going to cup her breast and stroke his thumb and nailtip in little circles around her nipple.

She tried to hold off, but when his own hips started giving little jerks upward she couldn't, louder than ever as she dug her own nails into his back and buried her face again into his shoulder. Her own hips kept moving as she worked herself through her orgasm, and he growled practically in her ear.

"Bite—" he said, ragged, half demand and half entreaty. She had no fangs with which to draw blood, but she turned his head and bit his neck anyway, squeezing her cunt around him in a purposeful milking. It was one of those two things that finished him off, and he came powerfully into her, cursing in his native tongue. She arched at the sound and the sensation, and settled slowly back against him feeling weak in every limb. She felt him soften inside her, but neither of them moved to separate themselves just yet. She hoped he was half as content as she felt!

"You are a treasure," Andrei proclaimed, lying back and urging her down with him, on top of him. He reached up to stroke her hair, and she rested his head on her chest, right where a heartbeat would be, delighting in where it wasn't. "Thank you for indulging my request."

"I hope I didn't give the impression that I was indulging," Gimble protested, but not incredibly strongly, and she felt more than heard Andrei chuckle.

"Of course not. I mean that you were willing to consider it beforehand."

"I do enjoy bringing you pleasure." Gimble closed her eyes, incredibly sated and relaxed. "And I certainly don't have to be a sadist to want to do that again."

"Good," Andrei said. "And as promised, I will return the favor. Any time you like."

"And you say I'm indulgent!" she exclaimed. "You really do pamper me, dearest."

She leaned up to kiss him; from Andrei's startled look, he had not been expecting the pet name, despite his fond use of endearments for her. From the way he kissed her back, long and warm, he liked it very much.


End file.
